


Who's First?

by Salt_Sauce_Paans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Sauce_Paans/pseuds/Salt_Sauce_Paans
Summary: After creating the Map, the Marauders decide who's name should appear first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! There will be a bunch of new posts today, I'm finally moving some fics over from FF to my account here! Enjoy and have a great day, as always thank you for all the Kudos, and reviews. I truly appreciate each and every one of them.

"Congratulations Marauders, our map is complete." James said, grinning at his friends as he took the map from Remus.

"So, now that it's finished, we have to put our names on it." There was silence in the room as each boy thought about whose should go first. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"Personally, I think Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail, and Prongs sounds wonderful." He smirked at his friends and dodged a pillow that was thrown at his face. "No, you insufferable narcissist; seeing as I did most of the actual spell casting, I should be first." Remus replied.

"True, but it was my idea. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had a map to cast spells on in the first place." James pointed out, flopping onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "It was not your idea, you lying git! It was mine." Sirius replied, glaring at him.

""I propose Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail." Sirius continued. "Hey! That's not fair! I did more work than either of you. I actually helped Remus research spells while you two were busy getting detention." Peter said, speaking up for the first time. "I propose Mooney, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot."

Sirius turned his glare on Peter. "Seeing as we just established the creation of the map was my idea. I propose Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." This caused James to sit up and send a glare Sirius' way.

"WE did NOT establish anything. YOU established that. I propose Mooney, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot." Sirius rolled his eyes at the messy haired boy. "That is not fair! The map was my idea!"

"No it wasn't, you grimy mutt!" James countered, his glare intensifying.

"Yes it was, you ugly reindeer!" Sirius yelled back, jumping onto James' bed and grabbing the boy in a combination choke hold and noogie. James yelled obscenities at him, flailing his limbs to try to break his hold.

Remus buried his face in his hands and mentally counted to ten. He then lifted his head and took a deep breath. "SHUT IT BOTH YOU!" Both Sirius and James stopped fighting and looked at the usually quiet and reserved boy, both with twin looks of horror. "All right, here's the final order of names. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Sirius opened his mouth to protest.

"If either of you say another word about it, I swear to Merlin I will hex your mouths shut. Am I clear?" They both nodded in mutual understanding. "Good, then give me the map and I'll charm our names on it." James silently handed the map over, and then sat next to Sirius on his bed. Both of them remained completely silent.

"I still say it was my idea." Sirius interjected, ducking when Remus threw a book at him.


End file.
